


Would You Leave Me Behind?

by silymarin



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legion AU, M/M, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silymarin/pseuds/silymarin
Summary: This was meant to be part of a larger story I was writing about Rommath and an OFC of mine, but the story sort of got away from me and hopefully one day I'll finish it. As I was writing the story I found Halduron starting to steal the show, so I figured why not let him have some time in the spotlight.





	Would You Leave Me Behind?

Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron stared sternly at the two men standing in front of him, one dark and cool and the other the complete opposite, golden and warm. Both were travel stained and battle weary. He had just learned they had successfully rescued a fellow Sin’dorei mage the Legion had captured, despite him forbidding them to do so. He was furious and at a loss for words at the moment. Part of him was happy that they had been able to rescue one of their own but the other part of him felt betrayed by their blatant disregard for his decision.

“My two most trusted advisors,” he finally spoke, his right eye moving from one to the other and then narrowing. “Or at least, I thought you were trusted.”

Lor’themar’s eye settled on Grand Magister Rommath. “I’d expect this sort of action from you; the Magisters are forever bending the rules to suit their needs.” His eye then slid over to Ranger General Halduron Brightwing. “But you, you’re a Farstrider, and you’ve always been a stickler for the rules.”

Halduron made to speak but was silenced when Lor’themar raised a hand in warning.

“I listened to all of your reasons why we should rescue Magistrix Dawnfire, Rommath,” he continued, looking back at the Grand Magister, “and as much as it pained me to leave one of our own behind, I could not justify the additional loss of life such a mission would be sure to have for just one person.”

He saw Rommath shift and start to gesture as if he were going to say something but Lor’themar cut him off with a raised hand as well.

“I don’t care what other reasons or excuses you may have Grand Magister, they aren’t important,” he snapped forcefully and formally and saw the other man’s eyes glitter coldly back at him from over the high collar of his robe.

“You both ignored a direct order from your Regent Lord. At present, I’m at a loss as to what to do about it. I’m not used to the two people I would normally confer with on how to mete out justice being the ones I need to punish. Be assured, there will be some kind of punishment, I can’t let it be said that my advisors are above the law.”

Lor’themar started to pace slowly back and forth in front of the two men, his face drawn, deep in thought. After several quiet minutes he paused thoughtfully, pressing a finger to his lips. A wicked smile spread across his face as he nodded his head, seeming to have come to a decision.

“Yes, perhaps I will have the Grand Magister clean my hawkstrider’s stall for a month,” he said turning back to look at Rommath. “Without the use of magic,” he added slyly and saw the slightest twitch on the other man’s face.

Catching the amused grin on Halduron’s face, he rounded on the other man. “And you, perhaps I’ll have you help Magister Amberwing in the Repository. I’m sure he could always use another set of hands in going through old books and scrolls.” That last suggested punishment caused both men in front of him to start to protest.

“My Lord, that hardly seems fair, I will be receiving double punishment if you let Brightwing anywhere near the Magisterium’s Repository,” argued Rommath.

“Yes listen to Rommath, I can’t be cooped up inside all day with dusty old books and things,” added Halduron.

“Enough!” Lor’themar roared, instantly silencing them both. “Perhaps you deserve double punishment, Grand Magister, seeing as it was one of your Magisters that caused all this. You’re dismissed.” Lor’themar curtly waved the man off.

Rommath snapped his mouth shut, gave the Regent Lord a stiff formal bow, not meeting his eyes, turned and quickly left.

Lor’themar stared after Rommath’s retreating back.

“He loves her, you know,” Halduron said quietly from his right. With the loss of sight in Lor’themar’s left eye, Halduron always made it a point to stand on the Regent Lord’s right.

Lor’themar turned his head and looked at him sharply. “It still doesn’t justify ignoring an order.”

“Doesn’t it?” Halduron stepped up to Lor’themar so that he was standing directly in front of him. “Let me ask you the same thing Rommath asked when he first came to you about Magistrix Dawnfire - What if it had been me the Legion had taken? Would you leave me behind?”

“Don’t Hal. Just - just, don't even go there,” Lor’themar replied, the thought of such a thing causing his voice to catch and pain to suddenly be etched across his face.

“I want to know, Lor," Halduron persisted. "Would you?”

Lor’themar stared back at the man in front of him. The man who he had known for centuries and fought alongside when they had both been Farstriders. The man who had become a trusted advisor when Prince Kael'thas had made Lor'themar Regent Lord. The man who had stolen his heart and been sharing his bed for many years. He reached up a hand and tenderly caressed the side of Halduron’s face, feeling a trace of golden stubble rough against his palm. 

“You know I wouldn’t, that I couldn’t,” he replied, softly.

Halduron reached out and took Lor’themar’s other hand in his, entwining their fingers together. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. For _you_ to hear you say it. You see now why Rommath did what he did and why I supported him?”

Lor’themar sighed and dropped his hand from Halduron’s face, letting his fingertips brush lightly across the Ranger General’s hardened leather chestpiece. “I should talk to Rommath again, I was perhaps, too harsh with him.” He started to turn away and was pleasantly surprised when Halduron suddenly pulled him close.

“It can wait until tomorrow. I think Rommath would appreciate not being bothered for the night. Right now, I think it prudent that the Regent Lord be reminded why he needs the Ranger General so much.”

Lor’themar couldn't help but blush a little at the lustful and mischievous smile on Halduron’s face as he slid his arms around the other man. “Indeed. Please, Ranger General, remind me.”


End file.
